A transfer technique is known that transfers various optical devices fabricated on a substrate to amount substrate in a different pitch, as described in, for example, JP-A-2010-141087.
This transfer method includes:
retaining a plurality of devices on a temporary retaining substrate as a cluster of individual devices while maintaining a first pitch at which the devices are fabricated on a device-forming substrate;
obtaining a device disposing substrate by forming a plurality of device mounting bases on the principal surface in a second pitch determined to be an integer multiple of the first pitch, the device mounting bases having a surface shape of a size smaller than the first pitch, and a seating face slightly raised from the surrounding principal surface of the substrate;
disposing an uncured adhesive layer on the seating face of the device mounting bases;
closing the distance between the opposing principal surfaces of the temporary retaining substrate and the device disposing substrate so as to contact some of the plurality of devices to the uncured adhesive layer;
curing the uncured adhesive layer so as to anchor the some devices in contact with the adhesive layer on the device mounting base; and
separating the temporary retaining substrate and the device disposing substrate from each other without detaching the some devices in contact with the adhesive layer on the device mounting base.
On the other hand, an optical transmitter/receiver as a laminate of a surface-emitting device and a light receiving device is known that is attached to the both ends of an optical fiber used in a bidirectional optical transmitting and receiving system, as described in, for example, JP-A-2007-079267.
The optical transmitting and receiving device includes:
a first base material having a surface-emitting device formed on its top surface;
a second base material provided on the first base material and having a light receiving device formed on its top surface;
an emission window provided for the light receiving device, and through which the light emitted by the surface-emitting device emerges; and
a light passage portion provided between the emission window and the surface-emitting device.